choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Most Wanted, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Most Wanted, Book 1 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves on the choices you make, they can improve Dave/Sam points. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice. Please help us expand this article and add the various choices, the options and the outcomes. Chapter One: Texas Hold 'em Choice 1 * Play as a Guy * Play as a Girl Choice 2 * My bad, are you okay? * You need to watch where you're going. * Don't apologize, this is fate. Choice 3 * A beer. * A mojito. * A Fluffy Pink Rainbow Surprise. Choice 4 * I'm an actor, too. *I'm a writer. *I'm unemployed. Choice 5 * Kiss her/him! * Pull Away! Choice 6 * Talk him down. * Throw a bottle at him. *Charge him! Choice 7 * Look at your cards. * Raise Blindly. Choice 8 *Taunt him. (Dave Skill +10) * Psych him out. (Dave Skill +10) You win either way. '''Choice 9' * Can you blame me. (Needs at least 10 Dave Points) * Maybe I'm just observant. Choice 10 * Ask me out. * Ask me for help. (Dave Skill +10) Diamond Choice 1 (Choice 11) * I'm your man. (12 Diamonds) * Maybe next time. Choice 12 ' * Call him out! * Sneak up from behind! ''Either way works. 'Choice 13 ' * Promise him an exclusive story. (Dave skill +10) * Intimidate him. 'Choice 14 ' * Tell her about your first crime scene. (Dave Skill +10) * Give her some tough love. 'Choice 15 ' * Face to Face (Dave Skill +10) * From Long Range. '''Choice 16 * Shake hands. * Ask what she's doing here. (No effect but makes Sam angry) Choice 17 * You'll be my first call as soon as I get any info. * Talk to my captain at the precinct. I'll meet you there. Neither of them work in getting rid of Sam Massey Choice 18 ' * Dave (Dave Skill +20) * Sam (Sam Skill +20) '''Choice 19 ' * You're stubborn. * This is personal for you. (Dave Skill +10) Chapter Two: New Blood '''Choice 1 * Let's just catch this bastard and be done with it. * Stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Choice 2 * Liven up an office. * Waste time. Choice 3 * Sounds like that might come in handy in this town. (Sam Skill +10) (Reza likes you) * I'd rather have you focus on data. Choice 4 * I'm not giving a 'middle finger' to anyone. * I'm not trying to do a 'thing'. (Sam Skill +10) (Nikhil likes you) Choice 5 (Flashback) * I'd love to, but I've got to work. * Hell yeah. I've earned a break. Choice 6 (Present Day) * He's sticking to his M.O. (Mandus Operandi/Method of Operation) (Sam Skill +10) * He's doing something new. Choice 7 * Not true. * Not a fault. (Sam Skill +10) (Mirasol likes you) Choice 8 * Reza's research on Gavin's blog. (Sam Skill +10) * Nikhil's ID of Tull's gun. * Mirasol's psych profile on Tull. Diamond Choice 1 (Choice 9) * Flashback Tell Dave the whole story. (20 Diamonds) * Don't tell him much. Choice 10 (Flashback) * Put in a good word for you with the judge? * Put a bullet through your skull? Choice 11 (Flashback) (TIMED) * Beg. * Threaten. Choice 12 (Flashback) ''' * You'll be okay. * I'll get that son of a bitch. (Sam Skill +20) Chapter Three: Dirty Hollywood '''Choice 1 * It's terrible. * It's ridiculous. Choice 2 * Where are you gonna get an icicle in L.A.? (Sam Skill +10) * Ice isn't hard enough to be used as a weapon. Choice 3 * Smooth-talk him. (Needs at least 60 Dave points) * Beg and plead. Choice 4 * 'Outloved' * 'Outlaw' (Dave Skill +10) * 'Outsider' Choice 5 * Dave (Dave Skill +10) * Sam (Sam Skill +10) Choice 6 * Whatever it is, I'll keep it a secret. (Dave Skill +10) * Just answer the question, Ryan. Diamond Choice 1 (Choice 7) * We're in. (19 Diamonds) * Sorry, no can do. Choice 8 * Flatter him! * Insult him! Choice 9 * Trip him! * Headbutt him! Choice 10 ''' * Now that's what I call breaking the bank! * You just overdrew your account. * Didn't anyone tell you money can't buy happiness? '''Choice 11 * Thank Ryan! * Kiss Ryan! * Slap Ryan! Choice 12 * Apologise. (Cpt. Beckham likes you) * Don't apologise. Choice 13 * Type in 'Venice Beach' (Sam Skill +20) Chapter Four: Hack Job Diamond Choice 1 (Choice 1) * Bring Reza along. (20 Diamonds) * Leave him behind. Choice 2 * Turn on the siren! (Needs at least 100 Sam points) * Honk! Choice 3 * What the hell is wrong with you L.A. people?! * The, uh... water looks nice... Choice 4 * Check out the internet cafe. * Talk to the locals. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 5 (If you didn't use diamonds to bring Reza) * Drugs. * Carjacking. * Free wi-fi. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 6 * Police. Let us up. * My name's Dave. I'm with the city. Could we chat for a minute? (Dave Skill +10) Choice 7 * Type in '5678' Choice 8 * Flirt * Lie Choice 9 * Dave (Dave Skill +20) * Sam (Sam Skill +20) Choice 10 * Type in '5678' '''(Dave Skill +20) '''Choice 11 * Order her to stop! * Reason with her! (If you brought Reza along) (Dave Skill +10) Chapter Five: Devil In The Dark Choice 1 ''' * You need to calm down! * I'll keep you safe. (Dave Skill +10) '''Choice 2 (TIMED) * Dive Choice 3 * Shoot! * Hold! (Dave Skill +10) Choice 4 * Cover your eyes! (Dave Skill +10) * Dive! Choice 5 (TIMED) * The bar! (Dave Skill +10) * The couch! Choice 6 (TIMED) * Broken glass! * Glass shard! * Bare floor! (Dave Skill +10) * Shard of glass! Diamond Choice 1 (Choice 7) * Throw a knife at him! (17 Diamonds) (Dave Skill +20) * Tackle Tull! (Needs at least 150 Dave points) * Shout 'stop'! Choice 8 * Yes, ma'am. (Dave Skill +10) * We can't just stop! Choices 9 * Scum bags. * Bed bugs. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 10 * Wuh? * Buh? * Fluh? Choice 11 * She was a dead-end. * Can't discuss an open case. Chapter Six: After Hours Choice 1 * This isn't a date! * Anything I should know about you and Dave? * Yeah, I'm going out with Dave. That gonna be a problem? Diamond Choice 1 (Choice 2) * Maroon Top (20 Diamonds) * White Number (25 Diamonds) * Work clothes Choice 3 * I can handle it myself. * Fine. It's your city. Go ahead. (Sam Skills +10) Choice 4 * Responsibilities come before hobbies. * Follow your passion, not your paycheck. (''Jamal likes you) (Sam Skills +10) '''Choice 5' * Whiskey. Neat. * A Cosmopolitan. * Whatever he's having. Choice 6 * I grew up in a big family too. * My mentor played a big part in my life. Diamond Choice 2 (Choice 7) * Flashback Here's how it went down. (20 Diamond) * It's really not that big a deal. Choice 8 FLASHBACK * Buy me a drink, big guy? (Sam Skill +10) * Step aside. I'm here on business. * Go suck a tailpipe. Choice 9 FLASHBACK * Biker with tattoos. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 10 FLASHBACK * Punch him. * Threaten him. Choice 11 FLASHBACK * Duck! (Needs at least 140 Sam points) * Block! Choice 12 FLASHBACK (TIMED) * Over the bar! * Into the table! (Sam Skill +10) Choice 13 FLASHBACK * Protecting him * Scared of him. (Sam Skill +10) Choice 14 * Amazing! * Alright. I've had better. Choice 15 * Play the Marshal card. (Needs at least 140 Sam points) * Try to smooth talk him. Chapter Seven: House Of Lies Choice 1 * Knowledgeable. * Crafty. Choice 2 * Pick the lock. (Needs at least 160 Dave points) * Let Sam kick it down. Choice 3 * Photo. * Shotgun. * Notepad. * Steel box. * Toilet. Diamond Choice 1 (Choice 4) (When you investigate the shotgun) * Tell me about it. (16 Diamonds) * Let's stay focused. Choice 5 (shotgun diamond path) (TIMED) * Miss! * Hit! (Sam Skill +10) * Whiff! * Miss! Choice 6 (shotgun diamond path) * Why do you call your gun 'Old Genevieve'? * Have you ever shot anyone with gun? Choice 7 * Hayley hired Tull. * Tull was hired to kill Hayley. * No one hired Tull. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 8 (TIMED) * Shoot! If you choose to shoot, Tull will kill Sam, then Dave. To survive, let the time run out. '''Choice 9 (TIMED)' * I'm a cop. * I know your secret. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 10 * Make a deal. * Take this outside. (Dave Skill +10) Choice 11 * Outlaw. (Dave Skill +10) * Scumbag. Chapter Eight: Hell Or High Water Diamond Choice 1 (Choice 1) * Break the lock and escape now! (20 Diamonds) (Sam Skill +20) * Find another way out! Choice 2 (diamond path) * Throw! Choice 3 (diamond path) * In the closet! (Sam Skill +20) * Behind the toilet! (Sam Skill +20) Choice 4 (diamond path) * Jump! * Dive! Choice 5 (diamond path) * Under the bed! (Dave Skill +20) * In a pile of garbage! Choice 6 (diamond path) (TIMED) * Trip! * Leap! Choice 2 (non-diamond path) (TIMED) * Shoot the door! * Shoot the window! (Sam Skill +10) Choice 3 (non-diamond path) (TIMED) * Smother the flames! * Soak it and cover your mouth! (Sam Skill +10) Choice 4 (non-diamond path) (TIMED) * Roll! * Jump! (Sam Skill +10) Choice 5 (non-diamond path) (TIMED) * A curtain! * A pipe! (Dave Skill +10) Choice 6 (non-diamond path) * Push! Choice 7 (non-diamond path) (TIMED) * Swim! Choice 8 (non-diamond path) (TIMED) * Give in! * Hold on! * Let go! Choice 9 (non-diamond path) (TIMED) * Breathe out! * Scream out! * Slow down! * Swim faster! Category:Most Wanted Category:Choices Walkthrough